Searching For Paradise
by SearchingForParidise
Summary: 150 years after the death of the courageous pack, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe have been reincarnated and are coming together once again to search for Paradise. On the search for the new flower maiden the pack meet's Sora, a 17 year old girl who is also searching for Paradise. With a new member to the pack, and also a young flower maiden, will they be able to reach their Paradise?
1. Prolouge

This takes place shortly after the anime Wolf's Rain ended...

* * *

**_Prologue_ **

Paradise.

Something every wolf dreams of. A perfect place untouched by the human hand and a place where wolves could roam in their true form. While some believe wolves have been extinct for hundreds and hundreds of years, the truth is we have all gone into hiding. We walk, talk, and sometimes even act like the blinded humans who pass by us every day. We don't stand out which is exactly what we want.

Still to this day we hear rumors about hunters who believe wolves still exist and spend their lives tracking us down. A lot of us like to lay low and hope to go unnoticed. They wish to blend in with the rest of the humans and even spend the rest of their life as one. Those are the wolves who have given up on finding Paradise, who have lost all hope.

I, for one, have not nor will I ever. Paradise run's through my veins, captures my head and heart in a grip that will never loosen.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 1

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise that future chapters will be much longer! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I trudge through the knee deep snow, only pure motivation keeping me on my feet. Every now and then I trip over scraps of metal or pieces of broken wood hidden by the layers and layers of snow. The blizzard had started this morning and had yet to stop, making my journey even more difficult. Just ahead was a city where I would stop at, much to my annoyance. Given the chance I would avoid all cities and towns completely. But I couldn't deny the fact that the scent of Lunar Flowers was coming from somewhere inside. Even from back here I can smell the strong, yet unforgettable stench of humans and their dying city. The scent is so strong it almost over powers the vague aroma of Lunar Flowers, my only path to Paradise.

I take a deep breath as I walk into the bustling city, busier than I thought it would be with a blizzard going on. But I suppose this town was used to them. People crowd the sidewalks while cars and occasional motorcycles zoom by on the streets. _Where is that scent coming from?_ I knew for sure it had to be _somewhere _in this filthy city. As I follow the fragrance down the street I feel a slight tug on my hair. I spin around to find two men just outside one of the bars, both obviously drunk. Their breath and clothes reek of alcohol.

The taller, scrawny one still has a piece of my hair laced threw his fingers. "Such long, beautiful hair." He comments with a sly grin. His pudgy friend steps closer. "And brown eyes to match."

I smack his hand away, forcing him to release his grip. "Don't touch me," I snap. I was so close now, so close to finally finding my key to Paradise. These two would not get in my way, not when I was so close.

The thin man takes a step even closer, making me back up into a wall. Even now, trapped between two idiots and a brick wall, no human walking by has even pretends to notice. _Stay calm, stay calm._ _Don't snap Sora, don't snap._ "We were just giving ya a compliment," he slurs. "You must be new here. I know I would have remembered a pretty like face like yours."

Sure, I could easily get out of this situation. Show my true form and maybe bite one of them in the leg. Neither would be expecting it and as drunk as they were, it wouldn't be hard to get away. But I was in my human form and I needed to stay that way as long as I was in town. I needed to find the source that was giving off the sweet, almost familiar, scent. Showing my true form would alarm the guards and therefor make my mission next to impossible.

"Why don't ya come hang with us for a while? We'll make sure to show ya a good time." Chubby adds, roughly grabbing my shoulder.

"I told you not to touch me." I grit my teeth together. A growl is beginning to form deep within my throat and I'm not sure there is much I can do to contain it. I push the scrawny man down with hardly any effort. For a drunken man, he makes a quick recovery. "Why you little-", Chubby starts as he comes at me with balled fists but before he can finish, I let my human shield come down and my jaws clamp on his throat. For a second I just hang from his neck, his hazel eye wide with fear as the girl he had just been talking to attacked him as a wolf. I immediately regret my outbreak and I quickly release before I do any real damage. As I release my grip, blood drips onto the freshly fallen snow. Chubby falls to his knees, hands tightly clamped around his throat. Blood begins to ooze between his fingers and down his neck forming thin blood streaks. For the first time in a long time I'm completely frozen. What had I done? I finally realize the scrawny man is trying to grab to scruff of my neck and I make a quick dash in the opposite direction, hearing shrieks and cries come from behind.

Now at least a block or two away, I take cover in a small ally to gather my thoughts. _Great job Sora; wonderful! I finally get a step closer to Paradise and you ruin it for yourself. _I lift my nose in the air and take a deep breath. _Better find out where this scent is coming from quickly before everyone in town is looking for a "ferocious dog" on the loose. _I take a few more calming breathes and arrive from the ally as I had entered the city; human.

* * *

Again, sorry it was so short :(

Please review! :D

What to expect for chapter 2: Sora finally finds the Flower Maiden, the "key" to Paradise. But with the entire city looking for her and also trying to break out with the towns most valuable position, escaping wont be so easy. Sora also comes to realize there are other wolves in this city, and they are also after what she has been looking for almost her entire life...


End file.
